Anexo:Películas de Los padrinos mágicos
Este es un listado de los repartos de las películas pertenecientes a la serie Los padrinos mágicos. ¡Abra-catástrofe! Miami, EE. UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2003 }} ¡Abra Catástrofe! es la primera pelicula para la TV de la serie de dibujos animados Los padrinos mágicos. Fue transmitida por primera vez el 12 de julio de 2003 en Nickelodeon, y fue lanzada en DVD & VHS tres días después. En este capítulo se conmemora un año desde que Timmy Turner tiene a sus padrinos mágicos. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Jorge Luis García *Mónica Mejías *Verónica Rivas *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yáñez Curiosidades *La frase del inicio que dice "Nickelodeon presents" fue traducida como "Nickelodeon presenta" y dicha por Jorge Luis García, pero en las transmisiones en los canales de Disney (como Disney XD) fue eliminada (tanto el inserto como la imagen). Sin embargo, en la edición en DVD para Latinoamérica y para las transmisiones en canales de TV abierta, se mantiene como en el original. Cazadores de canales Miami |origen = Estados unidos |año = 2004 }} Cazadores de canales es la segunda película de la serie de dibujos animados de Nickelodeon creada por Butch Hartman Los padrinos mágicos. En su versión desglosada para ser transmitida en TV como capítulos, consta de tres partes. Reparto Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Xavier Coronel *Frank Falcón *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler Errores y detalles del doblaje *Se repitió la censura de la frase "Nickelodeon presenta" (tanto por escrito como en insertos) en los canales de Disney (como Disney XD). *Cuando Doug Dimmadomme se refiere al hecho ocurrido en el episodio Balón mágico, dice que "Timmy evitó que llevara mi equipo de BASEBALL a Alaska", cuando en realidad el equipo era de basketball/baloncesto. *La letra de la canción Icky Vicky es cambiada. La estrofa que se toma en la película de la canción original, dice: Hey Vicky!/You're so so icky/Just the thought of bein' round you/Makes me oh, so sicky; la cual fue doblada origialmente como: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan icky/De sólo estar contigo/Me provoca gastritis. En este capítulo se cambió por: ¡Hey Vicky!/Tú eres tan mala/Recuerdo que una vez/Me tiraste con una pala. *En la versión en español de la película, a la parodia de la clásica serie animada Los Picapiedra fue llamada tal como la original, cuando en realidad en inglés la referencia en el nombre no es tan directa, siendo The Meatflints (algo así como "Los Picacarne") el nombre usado. **En el capítulo de la sexta temporada Timmy Prehistoria, cuando Timmy desea que no haya tecnología y todos aparecen en el mundo de las cavernas. Allí, el apellido de la familia Turner pasa a ser "Turnstone", un juego de palabras entre el nombre en inglés de los Picapiedra ("The Flistones") y el apellido de Turner. Si bien ahora la referencia en inglés era más obvia, se tradujo como "Muelepiedra". ¡Se acabó la escuela! El musical Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005 }} ¡Se acabó la escuela! - El musical (School's Out! The Musical) es la tercera película de la serie animada Los Padrinos Mágicos, y es un musical, como lo dice el mismo título. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Arianna López *Eduardo Wasveiler *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Patricia Azán *Jorge Luis García *Diego Osorio *Mónica Mejías Canciones *'Niños sin control' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy), María Elena Heredia (Chester / mamá / Veronica), Diego Osorio (Francis / Sanderson), Patricia Azán (Sanjay), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Eduardo Wasveiler (Papá / Alcalde) y Manolo Coego (padrastro de Sanjay). *'Llama a Bob' **Interpretada por: Diego Osorio (Payaso Bob / Gary / Francis), Mónica Mejías (Betty / Timmy) y María Elena Heredia (Chester). *'Adultos arruinan, sí' **Interpretada por: Diego Osorio (HP), Mónica Mejías (Timmy / A.J.), María Elena Heredia (Chester / Verónica) y Sergio Sáez (Cosmo). **Coro: Mónica Mejías, María Elena Heredia y Patricia Azán. *'Rap de los Pixies' **Interpretada por: Diego Osorio (HP / Sanderson). *'Soy jefe a los 10' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Tootie), Diego Osorio (HP / Sanderson), María Elena Heredia (Chester), Manolo Coego (Jorgen), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo) y Anna Silvetti (Wanda). *'Traeré a los padrinos' **Interpretada por: Manolo Coego (Jorgen) y Diego Osorio (HP / Sanderson). *'¿Dónde está la diversión?' **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy) y Diego Osorio (Payaso Bob / HP / Sanderson). *'Mientras vueles conmigo' **Interpretada por: Anna Silvetti (Wanda) y Sergio Sáez (Cosmo). *'Unfundamentales' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Manolo Coego (Jorgen), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Diego Osorio (Payaso Bob / Gary), Mónica Mejías (Betty / Timmy), Patricia Azán (Sanjay) y Eduardo Wasveiler (papá). *'Reprise Mix' ("¿Dónde está la diversión?", "Niños sin control", "Rap de los Pixies", "Adultos arruinan, sí"). **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Betty) y Diego Osorio (Payaso Bob / Gary / HP / Sanderson). *'Niños sin control' (repetición final) **Interpretada por: Mónica Mejías (Timmy / Betty)), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Diego Osorio (Sanderson / Payaso Bob), María Elena Heredia (Chester / mamá) y Eduardo Wasveiler (papá / HP). **Coro: Mónica Mejías, María Elena Heredia y Patricia Azán. Trivia *Se repitió por última vez la eliminación de la frase "Nickelodeon presenta" (tanto en inserto como en la imagen) en los canales Disney (como Disney XD), ya que esta es la última película de la serie en posesión de la empresa. *Arianna López, voz regular de Timmy, había cantado las canciones de su personaje anteriormente, pero se demoraron mucho en doblaralas ya que a ella le cuesta cantar. En este caso había poco tiempo para hacer el trabajo y por lo tanto no se podían tardar en la grabación de las canciones, razón por la cual Mónica Mejías hizo el trabajo. Ídolo mágico Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2006 }} Ídolo Mágico (en inglés "Fairy Idol") es una película lanzada directamente a la televisión de la serie Los padrinos mágicos. Fue estrenada el 19 de mayo de 2006. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Patricia Azán *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Tomás Doval *Arianna López *Gladys Yáñez *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler Canciones *'"Soy Sanderson"' **Interpretado por: Diego Osorio (Sanderson) *'"Soy sexi para ti"' **Interpretado por: Tomás Doval (Juanissimo) *'"Mis dientes blancos y yo"' **Interpretado por: Patricia Azán (Hada de los dientes) *'"El Amor"' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Cupido) *'"No Pixies"' **Interpretado por: Diego Osorio (Gnomos) *'"Dame la varita"' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Norm, el genio) *'"Dame la varita" - 2ª Parte' **Interpretado por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo* y Norm, el genio) Curiosidades * Esta es la última vez en que Manolo Coego interpreta a Jorgen, aunque sigue en Miami, no fue llamado para el casting hecho en 2008, para la sexta temporada de la serie. al igual que este, fue el ultimo episodio en que Sergio Sáez doblo a Cosmo. *Durante el musical "Dame la varita", en la versión original la voz cantada de Cosmo es hecha por Diana DeGarmo, mientras que en el doblaje, Sergio Sáez interpreta a Cosmo en la canción, con un tono un poco más agudo de lo normal. ** * Así mismo, en la canción hacen dueto los personajes Cosmo y Norm, el genio (ambos doblados por Sergio Sáez). Por lo cual, Sergio hizo dúo con sigo mismo, pero ocupando tonos bastante diferentes entre si. *El término magic build-up, que define la situación en la cual un padrino mágico explota por no conceder deseos en un determinado plazo de tiempo, anteriormente había sido adaptado como "cúmulo de magia". En esta película, fue mal adaptado como "músculos mágicos". Bebé mágico Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2008 }} Bebé Mágico (en inglés "Fairly OddBaby") es una película lanzada directamente a la televisión de la serie Los padrinos mágicos. Estrenada el 18 de febrero de 2008 en Estados Unidos, y el 4 de julio del mismo año en Latinoamérica, comenzando la sexta temporada. Reparto Voces Adicionales *Gladys Yáñez *Eduardo Wasveiler *Raúl Escalante *Jorge Luis García Datos Destacados *Bebé Poof no tuvo doblaje, ya que al ser un bebé se dejaron las expresiones y los llantos hechos por Tara Strong. Sin embargo, conforme avanza la serie y el personaje dice sus primeras palabras, comienza a ser doblado por Mónica Mejías, hasta el primer episodio de la 8va. temporada, debido al retiro de Mónica. * Con este episodio, se abre la nueva temporada de la serie, despues de un año y medio sin producir episodios. Al llevar Nelvana la serie de nuevo a Miami, se hace un recasting para el personaje Cosmo, en el cual queda Orlando Noguera, ya que Sergio Sáez se muda a Chicago, y le es imposible doblar a Cosmo, ademas, Orlando entra con muchos personajes (como se puede notar en el reparto), y al no ser llamado Manolo Coego (sin razón aparente), Raúl Escalante toma su personaje Jorgen. * Esta temporada fue controversial para muchos fans de la serie, ya que con los cambio de voces de Cosmo y Jurgen, no es de agrado para la gran mayoria, ademas del cambio de voz permanentes en varios personajes es muy criticado. La saga de Los padrinos mágicos Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2009 }} La saga de Los padrinos mágicos es una película para televisión de la serie, dividida en tres partes. Se estrenó en los días 1, 2 y 3 de mayo de 2009 en Estados Unidos, 5, 12 y 19 de noviembre en Hispanoamérica. Reparto Voces adicionales *Orlando Noguera *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Gladys Yáñez *Mónica Mejías *Patricia Azán Trivia * En la 1ª y la 2ª parte, Jorge Luis García hizo las voces de los Destructores. No se sabe por qué, en la ultima fueron doblados por Eduardo Wasveiler. * Binky fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler en esta película, caso extraño, ya que su voz recurrente es Xavier Coronel, quién aún participando en el doblaje de la pelicula, no lo dobló. * En la escena en que AJ se presenta con Timmy, dice su nombre pronunciándolo en inglés, "Ei Yei", no como se suele pronunciar en el doblaje, "A Jota", también esto ocurrió en el episodio Feliz Navideseos donde la computadora le dice Feliz Navideseos Ei Yei. * En la escena cuando la "Oscuridad" se convierte en "Amabilidad", Cosmo la llama Amarillosidad, mientrás que los demás la llamaron "Amarillosidad". Los padrinos mágicos,la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! Artículo principal: Los padrinos mágicos, la película: ¡Momento de crecer, Timmy Turner! El deseo secreto de Timmy Miami |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2011 }} El deseo secreto de Timmy es un especial de una hora de la serie, y es el tercer episodio de la temporada 8. Esta es también la decima película de televisión de la serie. fue estrena do en Latinoamerica el 3 de noviembre de 2011 y en USA, el 23 de Noviembre del mismo año. Reparto Voces adicionales *Jorge Luis García *Arianna López *Orlando Noguera *Gladys Yáñez *Patricia Azán *Guillermo Sauceda Música *'Un millón de deseos' **Interpretado por: Anna Silvetti (Wanda), Orlando Noguera (Cosmo) y Arianna López (Timmy). Datos Destacados *Mónica Mejías se encuentra retirada del doblaje, por eso, los ruidos de Poof fueron dejados en la interpretación original de Tara Strong, y aprovechando que A.J. apareció solo en versión de anciano, fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, quien participo en el doblaje de esta serie, por este episodio solamente. * Jorge Luis García tomo el personaje de Barbilla Roja, ya que su actor recurrente era Manolo Coego, quién ya no participa en la serie. *Posiblemente por error de edición, un grito grabado por Guillermo Sauceda se escuchó en una escena donde Cosmo y Wanda eran los personajes que gritaban. Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Películas Animadas Categoría:Especiales de TV Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Subtitulos forzados